Shattered Souls
by D.D. Heal
Summary: After surviving their encounter with Elder Ones. Ben and a critically injured Legion find themselves on a parallel Earth. To get back home, they must turned to the Sage Father to provide them with the answers.
1. Chapter 1

One

Broken Dreams

I awoke and I find myself in the desert with Legion badly injured. I get up and rushed over to him. Aeon arrives soon after and sits on his chair as he becomes exhausted. "You got some moves back there," I said.

"That was nothing. The fight nearly drained me of my energy. During the Infinity War, I received life threatening injuries. I'm able to stand and fight for no more than twelve hours. After that, I need to recharge, which is why I sit in the chair for half an hour or so. However, it'll take me six hours to recharge after that stunt I pulled," Aeon said.

"Where are the others?" I asked

"They're safe for now. As we speak, more worlds and multiverses have fallen into the control of the Elder Ones. We must get Legion to a hospital, he won't last long," Aeon said.

A ship suddenly appears hovering above the air. The hatch opens and someone walks over to the platform. "I thought that was you?" a person said.

I then recognised the person. "You got to be kidding me. We're in Dimension 23," I said.

The ship lands on the ground and the alternative version of me heads out to greet us. "Ben, it's been too long and you have guests. He's not going to make it. I know a place where we can get him healed," he said. Minutes later, a group of Plumbers get Legion into a healing tank and they get to work. The dimensions version of Azmuth walks up to me.

"Is he going to make it?" I asked.

"He is and not a moment too soon. Another ten minutes and he would've died from his injuries," Azmuth answered.

He leaves the room. "That was too close," Aeon said.

"You think. What I don't get is how come the Elder Ones aren't here?" I asked.

"There's a barrier that prevents them from entering. It's something that human eyes can't see; only a Light or Dark God can. King Zale put the barrier up in case if the end of life came near. He must've wanted this world to survive. He knew that if hope was to survive, this world needs to be spared at all costs," Aeon answered.

"Well it is. I wonder how the others are doing," I said.

"We mustn't give up on them. There's a reason why I brought you two here, to see a charismatic individual. If you excuse me, I need to find him," Aeon said.

Aeon then leaves the building. I lie on the bed and got some sleep for the first time in weeks. I then dreamt of the time after I broke off my 'engagement' to Princess Looma. I was in a bar, drinking a soda just as Trent enters the bar. "I hate to say it, but I told you so. Your cousin is many things, but she can't predict where a relationship would go, no offense," Trent said.

"None taken, I can't believe she got herself a new boyfriend. Both Carter and Julie were right, I have become something bigger," I said.

"Believe me, even I wasn't prepared for the consequences our actions in New York had. It did me a few favours. I got my company back and everyone's taken a sudden interest in my super heroic exploits. What you have to realise is you can't have one or the other. Sometimes you need to make the hard decisions, regardless if the consequences are hard. You need to move on, I'll buy the drink," Trent said.

Trent then leaves the bar as places two dollars on the counter. Several hours, I woke up and morning came and I got out of bed. I walk up to the tank where Legion is healing up. "I'm sorry for everything that has happened so far. I should've been there on Galvan Prime to help you. Otherwise, none of this would never happen," I said.

"Despite that, you would've been defeated. Seth and the Elder Ones are too powerful," Legion said.

"I'm glad you're awake and all right," I said.

"We must be in Dimension 23. I hate this dimension and this version's Ben. He reminds too much of an emo," Legion said.

The other Ben enters the room and is offended by what Legion said. "What did you call me? I am not an emo," he said.

"If you're not, then why are you dressed like that?" Legion asked.

"I'm setting a trend," he answered.

"Enough, he's the one who saved your life," I said.

"I should thank you," Legion said.

"It's start. Azmuth says you need to stay in there for another seven hours. By then, your wounds should heal. Try to take things easy. I'll be on patrol if you two need anything," he said.

He then leaves the room. "If we're in Dimension 23, then what happened while I was out cold?" Legion asked.

"I'll give you the short version. Seth acquires the final fragment, he uses the cube to set his buddies and Aeon scattered the rest of the team across the multiverse," I answered.

"Even a plan like that tends to fail. I notice there's barrier surrounding the planet that's preventing them from entering," Legion said.

"Aeon did mention something about that and he's gone looking for someone," I said.

"Please tell me you're still training?" Legion asked.

"I am, learning the control aspect of the Burst Mode is a lot harder than summoning the power," I answered.

"Good, there's something I been meaning to ask you. You and Julie are no longer together and yet, you're planning to save her, why?" Legion asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I lied.

"Don't lie to me. I was barely conscious back on Hyperion. I was able to get a quick glimpse into her mind. She's dating an interesting fellow," Legion answered.

"I admit, it's over between me and her. When we last spoke, she's taking a break from dating Hervé. I thought I could use the opportunity to reconcile, but Molly ruined it," I said.

"Using Molly to blame for your misfortune is not an excuse. Did it occur to you or did you even ask why Julie was on the phone in the first place?" Legion said.

I then became curious. "I thought she wanted to talk to me, as always," I said.

"I may not be fully recovered, but some of my telepathic powers is restored. Close your eyes and embrace my mind," Legion said.

I close my eyes and I then found myself in a strange place. "Where are we?" I asked.

"You're in my mind. Follow me," Legion answered.

We walked until we reached a memory. I then recognise the place. "I know this place. This is Julie's house and we're in her bedroom," I said.

"Correct, she can't see us, but we can hear and see her. Watch," Legion said.

We listened on the conversation between her and Julie. "I think I should go ahead and tell Ben its over," Julie said.

"What do you mean over?" Gwen asked over the phone.

"It's been a couple of weeks since the Dark God incident and Diagon. I've seen the articles and the news. Ben has become something bigger and I feel like deadweight to him. I'm going to do it," she said.

"Julie, don't do something you'll regret. Give Ben another chance, please, as a friend," Gwen said.

"This conversation is over," Julie said. She hangs up on Gwen and then rings Ben up.

"It's over, do you hear me. It's over," I said over the phone. Julie then begins to cry.

I then begin to cry as I learned the truth. We then returned back to reality. "It hurts, doesn't it?" Legion asked.

"I didn't know. And yet, I beat her to the punch," I said.

"But I know you, your still planning to save her, as a friend. Using my power must've accelerated the recovery process. Leave me be so I can rest," Legion said.

Meanwhile in the desert, Aeon hovers as he notices a flock of crows flying above him. He picks up a feather and inspects it. "Hmm, this type of crow hasn't been seen since Dark Genesis was time locked. I must be getting close." He then moves and then finds a cave. He senses something. A Dark God then appears and it does not impress Aeon. "Impersonating a dead Dark God will not win you any favours, Old One." Aeon then uses his power to remove the illusion and an old man then appears. "Hello, Sage Father," he said.

"How did you find me? I thought this barrier, along with my magic would protect me," Sage Father said.

"You thought wrong. I need your help," he said.

"I'm retired," Sage Father said.

Aeon grabs him and holds him high. "I'm not in the mood for games, Old One." He then puts him down. "Hours ago, the Elder Ones were set free and I brought some friends here to recover," he said.

"So what? You think their needs are my problem? I'm done fighting battles," Sage Father said.

"They'll become your problem once again if you don't help. I guess the years of isolation changed you," he said.

"You have no idea what the war has done to me. It nearly destroyed me and my former master. Bring your friends to me, I'll have a look for myself to see if they're worth my time," Sage Father said. Aeon then leaves the area. Azmuth then inspects Legion further.

"You used your powers, didn't you?" Azmuth asked.

"My apologies, I need to Ben, the one I know something in my mind," Legion answered.

"Other than that, you're making progress. Let's get you out of the tank." Azmuth opens the top and a crane gets Legion out of there. Azmuth then places him into a bed. "That should do it. How did you receive these wounds?" Azmuth asked.

"Let's just say that there a few bad guys that were looking to settle the score with me. Well, my ancestors to be precise," Legion said.

"I'll leave you to rest," Azmuth said.

He leaves the room as Legion gets some sleep. He then has a flashback during the time when Henry Walsh visited his cell. "Well now, this is a surprise," Legion said.

"Eli sends his apologies. He's testifying at the Supreme Court over the dismantlement of the PKD," Agent Walsh said.

Henry then sits down on a chair. "The Plumber Kid Database, the biggest civil rights violation in known Earth/Alien history," Legion said.

"You could say that. There are opponents to the dismantlement, Garret Shay, Will Harangue and social critic Diane Fullman," he said.

"I understand why the politicians created the database. They were scared and our kind back then presented a lot of unknowns. It usually tends to generate a lot of fear," Legion said.

"True, but let's not dwell on the past." Henry opens his briefcase, gets a file out and reads it. "Warden Kar tells me there haven't been any attempts on your life recently. Perhaps firing Cash did send the others a reminder. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"More safe than ever, thank you," Legion answered.

"Right, according to the reports, you seem to getting along well with Annie. Why is that?" he asked.

"Because she sees a human being inside of me," Legion answered.

"Do you love her?" Legion then looks shocked. "We know about your little close encounter with Annie. Not only does the Warden sees the footage the cameras generate, but it also them to Eli's office on board the Yamato. Under standard protocol, Special Projects would've disciplined and suspended her until a formal inquiry cleared her of any wrongdoing. In this case, he's making an exception. He believes you deserve a second chance and a relationship with anyone you choose. I think we're done here." Henry puts the file back in his briefcase and gets up. "Its better you don't mention this to Annie," he said.

Henry then leaves the cell. Hours later, Legion woke up, got out of bed steadily and got dressed. At a diner somewhere, I was having lunch with my counterpart, catching up on old times. "How come you never mention your Guardian exploits before?" Ben asked.

"It didn't occur to me at the time." Legion arrives and sits next to me. "You're looking a lot better then you were back on board the Hyperion," I said.

"My powers have been restored," Legion said.

"Good to know, I'm bringing my counterpart up to speed," I said.

"I can't believe that is happened to you. I'm sorry, I should've done more," Ben said.

"Hey now, you got your own problems." A car then exploded. We went outside to be confronted by a cybernetic ninja assassin. "Okay, who are you?" I asked.

"His name is Raiden," Ben answered.

"Raiden?" both I and Legion asked.

"He's s skilled assassin and a dangerous one. It's time to kick your butt," Ben said.

Ben then uses his Omnitrix to change into Mr. Monkey. "Is that Spidermonkey?" Legion asked.

"That's Mr. Monkey," Ben answered.

Mr. Monkey and Raiden then engage in a fight. "Yep, this Ben is definitely an emo. The name is unoriginal; he lacks discipline and the colour. Blue all over, I thought a bit of green would suit," Legion said.

"I take it you're not fond of emos?" I asked.

"I mean no offense, it's just I don't like this Ben's attitude," Legion answered.

"He's still a work in progress," I said.

"Are you two going to stand there or help me?" Ben asked.

"Coming," I answered.

I then entered and we both defeated Raiden. Legion then notices something, he looks up at the sky and the barrier is beginning to crack. "That's not good," Legion said.

"What is it, Legion?" I asked.

"The barrier is starting to fall apart. The Elder Ones have managed to figure out a way to get through it," he answered.

"That's why I came here in the first place. I need Ben's help. One of the artefacts in my clan's temple is starting to glow bright," Raiden said.

Legion then peeps into Raiden's mind. "Your clan has the Apex Tapestry. You must take us to your temple." At the temple, Raiden shows me and the others the tapestry. "I would never thought I would see it in person," he said.

"Is there something we should know about?" Ben asked.

"The Apex Tapestry is one of the few surviving Dark God artefacts. The tapestry covers my ancestor's history. From their beginnings to their eventual downfall at the end of the Infinity War. My guess, this artefact, along with the Gloucester Island Tablet were scattered across the multiverse to prevent them falling into the wrong hands," he answered.

"It's been glowing like this since this morning. If I had to guess, I say you're an expert on the subject. What does it mean?" Raiden asked.

"It's like I said. The barrier is beginning to crack," he answered.

Aeon then appears. "Is it what I think it is? The Apex Tapestry, I thought it was destroyed," Aeon said.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I found him and he's still cranky," Aeon answered.

"Who?" he asked.

"I found the Sage Father," Aeon said.

"What's a Sage Father?" I asked.

"The Sage Father was King Zale's former advisor. No one hasn't heard from him since the end of the war. Do you know where he is?" he asked.

"I do, but be warned. He's little sceptical." Aeon teleports us to the desert and the cave where the Sage Father is. We entered the cave. "I brought the guests, Old One," Aeon said.

The Sage Father then walks up to them and is amused. "This is them? They're just some human beings." He walks up to them and notices Legion. "Wait, I thought the line was destroyed at the Infinity War. So, Dark Sai did bore an heir. Sorry I ever doubted you. These years of isolation can drive a person insane," Sage Father said.

"So we noticed," Ben said.

"I did as you asked, Old One. Now, can you tell there's a way to defeat the Elder Ones?" Aeon asked.

"There isn't none," Sage Father answered.

I was disappointed. "What? We came all the way here for nothing," I said.

"What you seek is blind hope and blind hope is deceptive. My former king thought the Elder Ones would mature in time, but he was wrong. I was there when the war began. Zale, the Light God leader and the other two leaders of the other races attended a war council to discuss how to deal with the Elder Ones. I advise caution to all of them, knowing that the Elder Ones wouldn't listen to either of them. The first few years of the war were chaotic and violent. In the end, Zale and the others prevailed, but at a cost. Zale gave his life to seal the Elder Ones in that dimension. Now, his work was for nothing," Sage Father said.

"Listen, I know you don't hold any high regard towards humanity or me. Please, help us, I made some mistakes, some are recent, but I'm willing to make up for them and do whatever it takes to save the multiverse," I said.

The Sage Father then walks up to me and senses something. "Your words are humble and sincere. I sense tragedy within you, young Ben Tennyson. You remind of my son. He died so young; he was five years old at the time. Your words awakened something within me. Something I haven't felt in a long time. I'll help you. Tell me everything that has happened so far?" Sage Father asked.

"The Elder Ones are free obviously. It started when Legion and I fought in New York on Rex's Earth. I was using the Burst Mode at the time, while Legion was in Dark Sai's control. When we clashed, it created a huge amount of energy and I think we've figured out the rest," I answered.

"The dimension the Elder Ones were imprisoned in wasn't probably tested for stability. The dimension was created in desperation and without thought. Back then, it may seem to be our greatest weapon, but now it doesn't," Sage Father said.

"Maybe we can imprison them again," Ben said.

"It won't work. The Elder Ones will figure a way out of the dimension and carry on what they were doing a billion years ago," Legion said.

"You speak the truth, but Zale didn't trust the word of the Empress. Zale was known to be crafty. So he arranged a little trap for them. The key to winning lies within the Star of Okath itself. Think, what do you see within your memories?" Sage Father asked.

"I see Zale, not long after imprisoning the Elder Ones. He used nearly all of his power. He calls a emergency meeting to determine the best course of action if the Elder Ones should ever be released. He then orders Caliban, his sorcerer to gather all of the life energy of the Elder Ones into one seal and place it onto the Star itself. That's it, destroy the star and the Elder Ones will be destroyed along with it. Hold on, Zale orders Caliban not to include Empress's life energy," Legion answered.

"Zale must've wanted her to suffer being alone as punishment for nearly destroying existence. I'm fully aware that the barrier is coming apart and there isn't much time left. After the end of the war, Zale awarded me many things for my service. I must warn you, it's big." We then explored the cave a bit more. "Even now, every multiverse out there is feeling the effects of the Elder Ones actions. If I had to guess, your friends must be in different multiverses. Elder Ones often travel in squads and ships to cover any multiverse. Except for the Empress and her subjects, who remain on their homeworld," Sage Father said.

"Where is that?" I asked.

"It got destroyed at the end of the war. Our best guess, they must be on Earth Prime or a different multiverse," Aeon said.

"Correct, as you lot already know. Travelling to another multiverse is impossible, but not without the right technology," Sage Father said.

"So what it'll take to get to another multiverse?" Raiden asked.

"You need an Arc Cube for one and a device or a ship capable inter-dimensional travel. Unfortunately, most of the Arc Cubes were destroyed, except for a few and one of them is onboard this ship." He then shows us a massive ship. "This is the Duke's Run, Zale's most prized ship. The ship is a Dark God/Elder One design, which makes it unique" Sage Father said.

"He gave you a ship as a reward for your servitude," Aeon said.

"Among many things." We then entered the ship and entered the core. "As you can see, the Arc Cube is drained and there are number of ways to recharge the cube," Sage Father said.

"So we heard and it nearly destroyed Paradox," I said.

"That's one way and it is barbaric. Fortunately, there's a safer method and it's on a parallel earth. Earth 7952 I think it's on," he said.

"I know that Earth. Earth 7952 is where a man name Miguel Rodriguez dons the Omnitrix in the year 2099 and defends a futuristic Bellwood. One of his influences is you apparently," Legion said.

"I'm flattered and honoured," I said.

"What else does the ship need?" Legion asked.

"The weapons system is gutted. But it should be easily repaired. The outer hull is rusted and it would require some patch up work," Sage Father said.

"It should be easy," I said.

Sage Father then uses his powers to open up a portal. "Take this portal to Earth 7952. I would allow a group to go through. But age however has limited my power. Only one of you can go through," Sage Father said.

"I'll go. Legion isn't up to speed and you two are new to all of this," I said.

"Understood," Legion said.

"Don't take too long. You have at least eight hours to get the Arc Cube recharged. After that, it's game over," Sage Father said.

I then removed the Arc Cube from the core and put it into a bag. "Okay, what's next?" I asked.

Sage Father gets a ball out, throws it to the ground it opens a portal up. The portal is in flux. "This has never happened before," Sage Father said.

"It means one thing. The Elder Ones are already there," Aeon said.

"We have no choice. It's either that or all of existence dies," I said.

"He's right. We got take that risk." I then picked up the bag and put it on my back. "Well, here goes," I said.

"Good luck. You're going to need it," Sage Father said.

I then walked through the portal and onto the other side. Knowing that danger will lurk around every corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Future Imperfect

I arrived on Earth 7952; I then find the earth under attack from the Elder Ones. "Whoa, talk about déjà vu." A ship flew under me; I changed into Jetray and pursued it. I catch up to it and it was a Elder One ship. I then board it. "Hi." I defeat the crew, jumped off the ship and it crashed. "Now, I better find Miguel Rodriguez," I said. I flew into the city and changed back. I encounter a group of resistance fighters; they aim their blasters at me.

"Who goes there?" one of the fighters asked.

"Friend," I answered.

They weren't convinced. They were about to open fire on me when their superior officer arrives at the scene. "Stand down; our scans indicate he's human." They stood down and he then notices the Omnitrix. "And he's wearing the Omnitrix. This'll complicate things, we need to find Miguel. Perhaps he can fill us in. It's not safe, we need to head underground." He removes a manhole cover and we then head underground into the sewers. We then followed the officer. "I never did get your name?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm Ben Tennyson," I answered.

"The Ben Tennyson, the one who saved the universe more times than he can count," he said.

"I find that hard to believe. Maybe its a Cyrus Corporation android," a resistance fighter said.

"Cyrus Corporation?" I asked.

"It's the company that owns eighty eight per cent of everything. They even own the copyright to the Guardians," another fighter answered.

"In other words, they're the ultimate evil here or was until those creatures showed up. We're here," he said.

We enter the main sewer junction, Miguel then stares at me. "I don't think he's happy to see me," I said.

"In a manner of speaking, I'm happy to see, but I wish it could be under better circumstances," Miguel said.

"Nice Omnitrix, does it come with a MP3 player?" I asked.

"It's him all right. Who else tells jokes at a bad time? My name is Miguel Rodriguez and you already met my friend, Silas," Miguel said.

"Things are getting intense up there. Even the police force can't handle those creatures," he said.

"Those creatures are Elder Ones," I said.

Miguel is then concerned by this. "It looks like things got a lot worse," Miguel said.

"How worse are we talking about?" I asked.

I then walked up to Miguel's computer and he then uses it. "Recently, the Cyrus Corporation made some discoveries in Egypt, Columbia and New Zealand. They discovered some artefacts that predate human history and the Cyrus Corporation is willing to use those artefacts for evil purposes," Miguel said.

"What kind of artefacts?" I asked.

"The unexplainable kind. I'm sorry, I'm letting my work get ahead of me," Miguel said.

"Its all right, I should introduce myself. My name is Ben Tennyson and I got quite a story to tell," I said.

It took a few minutes to tell Miguel my story. "So these Elder Ones came out of a dimension and started attacking everything?" Miguel asked.

"Yep and we failed to stop them. I came to your Earth to get this recharged," I said.

I showed Miguel the Arc Cube. "Hmm, I did see one of the Elder Ones use a smaller version of this cube. As for recharge, I got the machine that can do it. However, it'll take somewhere between two to four hours to recharge. In the meantime, I need your help to deal with the Elder Ones," Miguel said.

Miguel takes the cube off my hands plugs it into the machine to recharge. "Okay, where should we start?" I asked.

"The Cyrus Corporation has a building in the city centre. It's also where they store those artefacts they found," he answered.

"It's also the first building to be attacked by the Elder Ones. The area is still crawling with them," Silas said.

"I think a stealthy approach would be needed to get into the building," I said.

"Agreed, I know where it is. You better stay with me; you don't want to get lost." We left the area and headed up to the service. We head over to the Cyrus Corporation building. "There it is, the home to the Cyrus Corporation," he said.

"Silas was right. This area is indeed crawling with Elder Ones. Luckily, the element of surprise is still on our side," I said.

We entered the building and we found ourselves in the lobby. "They left the lobby intact." Miguel heads to a security console and looks at the monitor. "They're in the labs and they're trying to get in. They're people trapped down there," he said.

"We need to get down there and help them," I said.

Miguel then uses his Omnitrix to change into a mole like creature. "Are you coming or not?" I then got on. "Hold tight, this can get dirty," he said.

We head down a few levels and arrived at the labs. I got off Miguel. "What do you call this guy?" I asked.

"Digger," he answered.

I used my Omnitrix to change into Rath and we both defeated the Elder Ones in the area. We both changed back to our normal selves. "You got some moves," I said.

"You too," he said.

The scientists then walks up to us, relieved to see us. "Thank you both for saving our lives. I'm Dr. Ren, head scientist," she answered.

"I'm familiar with your work. What were the Elder Ones doing here?" he asked.

"We were analysing the latest find when the Elder Ones showed up," she answered.

I then notice something. "You seem to know a lot about them. What's really going on here?" I asked.

"We can't discuss it due a gagging clause in our contracts," another scientist replied.

"That clause will become useless if the Elder Ones win. Now tell us what's going on?" he asked.

"Weeks ago, we found fossilised remains of an Elder One. As you know, any worthy find is of interest to the Cyrus Corporation. The senior management then ordered us to clone the Elder One," she answered.

"That would explain why they were trying to attack you. Any cloning attempt on a Elder One is a insult to them," I said.

Miguel then inspects the fossilised remains. "It's different from the other ones we encountered. Can't tell how old it is though," Miguel said.

"We tried to clone it a dozen times, but we failed," a scientist said.

An Elder One general and his men burst in all of the sudden. "That's because cloning an Elder One is near impossible. I'm General Riger, General of the Crimson Corp and your executioner. It's a shame your blasphemer friend isn't around, pity," Riger said

"I'll deal with the general. You lot better find a way to deal with those remains," I said.

I changed into Water Hazard and I fought Riger. "Now then, open the pod," Miguel said.

"You can't, these remains will shape Cyrus Corporation's future. There's no way we're doing it," Dr. Ren said.

"In case you haven't notice. My friend over there is doing everything to save the multiverse. What's more important?" The scientists stood in front of the remains. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Miguel uses his Omnitrix to change into a different alien and renders the scientists unconscious. He grabs the remains. "I got the remains," he shouted.

We made a run for back up to the lobby. "After them, they must not desecrate those remains." The Elder Ones then began to pursue us. "The Empress will have our heads if we don't deliver those remains," Riger said.

Outside the building, Miguel teleported us back to the main sewer junction. I stared at the Arc Cube as it recharges. "It's taking too long," I said.

"You can't rush science, Ben," Miguel said.

"Yeah, sorry. So what's your story? How did you end up with the Omnitrix?" I asked.

"Hmm, I guess that's fair. The 2050's were a turbulent time. The last intergalactic war pushed humanity to the brink of destruction and it nearly crippled the galaxy. When it ended, world governments were barely holding together. The Cyrus Corporation, founded by J.B. Cyrus stepped in and helped rebuild the world, piece by piece. However, there was a cost. J.B. has this philosophy that heroes should be owned, not be free. In gratitude, some of heroes on this Earth signed up to the corporation's infamous Watchtower Scheme. They work for the corporation, in exchange, they turn a blind eye to their illegal operations," Miguel answered.

"The scheme is controversial. It means the corporation controls the entire world's hero populace. Also, they control a lot of copyrights to past superheroes, including the Guardians. I formed a group of resistance fighters to fight the Cyrus Corporation," Silas said.

"How did you get involved?" I asked.

"I was an intern working for the corporation's bioscience division. Their job is to provide Neo Bellwood with medical equipment and supplies. However, there was more going on. I was leaving the building one day when I stumbled onto a secret lab. It turns out the bioscience division was creating clones. Not ordinary clones, but an army of dead superheroes, including you. A month before, the corporation sent a black ops team to acquire the Omnitrix from Galvan Prime," Miguel answered.

"You mean they stole it?" I asked.

"Exactly, I wasn't alone. J.B. was there and he explains by controlling the superhero community. Earth shouldn't be threatened by anyone. He believes superheroes should be controlled. It wasn't philosophy I was, it was paranoia. The soldiers opened fire on me and dodged the bullets. I grabbed the Omnitrix, slapped it and I use it to escape. Since then, I use the watch for good and I been against the corporation's tyranny," Miguel answered.

"I was reluctant to team up with Miguel at first. But after seeing what he can do and saving my people. I invited him to join the resistance," Silas said.

"On a part time basis," he said.

"So we got fossilised remains and a recharging Arc Cube. I wouldn't mind knowing what these remains mean?" I wondered.

Aeon then appeared. "When I sensed a disturbance, I would never imagine it would come from a fossil." Aeon then inspects the remains and is deeply disturbed by what he discovers. "These fossilised remains are that of the Empress's late husband," Aeon said.

"Wait, she was married?" I asked.

"Like the Empress, Lore was also a tyrant. He, along with the Empress were responsible for the creating the mess that led to the war. It was at the Battle of the Ashlands when Lore met his end. A young Dark Sai was leading a battalion against his forces. Then, the two of them engage in a fight to the death. Dark Sai was victorious in his fight and Lore died from his wounds. Even thought King Zale was proud of his son's victory, but he thought he should be given a burial. So, he was buried at an undisclosed location," Aeon answered.

"That undisclosed location would be Earth 7952. Hmm, we got leverage and maybe we can use it to convince the Elder Ones to abandon their plans," I said.

"Don't be stupid, the Empress doesn't care for negotiations. It does put us at a tactical advantage. As long as the remains are with us, they would back off," Aeon said.

"I appreciate the info, but I didn't get a name?" Miguel asked.

"My name is Aeon and you'll do better to show some respect. I came to tell Ben the Duke's Run is ready to go," Aeon answered.

The Arc Cube is nearly recharged. That leaves one loose end, what to do with Lore," Miguel said.

"The Empress will not stop at nothing to get those remains. Even if it meant killing a lot of innocent lives," Aeon said.

"Since negotiation isn't an option. That leaves one option left," I said.

"I'm not sure destroying Lore's remains is a good idea. It can give away our current position and they'll know we survived," Aeon said.

"I'll destroy the remains. You two better get going. It won't take Riger long to figure where we are," Miguel said.

I then removed the Arc Cube from the recharging station and put back into my bag. "You're sure about this?" I asked.

"Something tells me the Elder Ones are a bigger threat. Get going," Miguel said.

Aeon opens a portal up and we walked through just as Miguel change into a different alien and he destroys the remains.

Back in Dimension 23, we arrived just the Duke's Run is nearly repaired. The Sage Father then walks up to us. "What happened out there?" he asked.

"We had a close call with the Elder Ones and the fossilised remains of Lore," I answered.

"So you found her husband's remains. I sense they're destroyed," he said.

"Yeah, so how's the barrier?" I asked.

"Not good, the Elder Ones are getting closer with every minute. We must the Arc Cube back into the core." I head onboard the ship, plugged the Arc Cube into the core and the ship powers up. "Good, we're making progress," Sage Father said.

"We're good to go," Legion said.

"There's one last thing I need to do." The Sage Father vanishes for a moment and comes back. This time, he's carrying a sword with him. "I want you to have this. This sword belonged to your great-grandfather," he said.

"That sword, it's the Redeemer," Legion said.

"The Redeemer?" I asked.

"It was King Zale's prized sword. It was the blade that ended the war," Legion answered.

Aeon then senses something. "Riger is here," Aeon said.

We left the ship and the cave to confront Riger and the other Elder Ones. "So, you thought you can get away from me. Your friend has paid the price for destroying Lore's remains. It'll be a shame you won't join." Riger then notices Legion. "So, the blasphemer has survived and what's this. Two more blasphemers, this should be fun," Riger said.

Riger lashes to attack Legion. I change into Feedback and blocks the attack. I went into the Burst Mode. "Are you sure you can do this? You may've mastered the power aspect of the Burst Mode, but can you learn the control aspect?" Legion asked.

"Ever since the Hyperion mission, all I been thinking about is my past failures and how you came close to losing your life. I will not let that happen again," I answered.

For first time, I learned how to control the Burst Mode and Legion is amazed. "I don't believe it. He actually did it. He learned the control aspect of the Burst Mode," Legion said.

"Okay, what's a Burst Mode?" Ben asked.

"The Burst Mode enables Ben to become a being of pure energy and enables him to use every alien that is in the Omnitrix," Aeon answered.

I then grab Riger, threw him into the air and fired a energy blast to kill him. I stared at the other Elder Ones. "Boo," I said.

The other Elder Ones retreated back into the portal. "Congratulations, you did it," Legion said.

I then powered down. "Well, I did have a amazing teacher after all," I said.

"You're not out of the woods yet. You still need to learn the balance aspect and that will be the hardest lesson to learn," Legion said.

"You lot need to hurry." We then head back into the cave and back onto the Duke's Run. "Everything is nearly set," Sage Father said.

"Where's Raiden?" I asked.

"He had to head back to his clan. How will we meant to find our friends?" Legion asked.

"The ship has a scanner that detects life signs that're not of a multiverse's origin. Good luck, you're going to need it," Sage Father said.

Ben and the Sage Father leave the ship. Legion powers the ship and we flew into a portal. We travelled for hours. "Now we're operational, I need to head back to our Earth. I'll give you a progress update once you find your first set of friends," Aeon said.

"Take care, Aeon," I said.

Aeon vanishes into the thin air. "Back in Dimension 23, you mentioned Carter and Julie were right about you being big. I know what Julie meant, but how does Carter fit into this?" Legion asked.

I then told Legion about the month after the Dark God incident. It was the first day of the high school. I stared long and hard at the high school I attend. I then hear an arrow being fired into a tree. I turn around and notice Carter was standing on the other side of the street. He comes over to me.

"So, this is where you attend high school. I received some education from Special Projects. I just recently got my high school and college diplomas thanks to the education policies they have in effect," Carter said.

"What brings you here?" I asked.

"Do you honestly think that the other students will treat you as a student? No, they'll treat you as the kid who saved the multiverse. Everyone now knows that superheroes and super villains do exist. It'll be a matter before the entire planet finds out that ET is living right next door to them," Carter answered.

"I don't see anyone complaining," I said.

"You need to think again and look at the big picture. You have become something bigger. We all have. Do you want to you carry on living like this? You live in two worlds, one is standing in front of you, while the other involves saving lives and playing the hero. Which one are you? Think about it," Carter said.

He then leaves the area. Back in the present, Legion begins to understand what I meant. "I see, do you ever regret making that decision?" he asked.

"All of the time, but it's like both Carter and Julie have said. I've become something bigger." The computer then bleeps. "Well now, it looks like we found three life signatures in a nearby multiverse. Let's go and pick them up," I said.

The End?


End file.
